Manhattan
by youtubeinthetardis
Summary: Nico didn't want for the party to be at his house, but when he meets Will, he really doesn't care. [Solangelo AU; Warnings Inside; Two-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

_Aloha people! I am back from my slumber. I have come to bless you with a story about New York and Solangelo. Enjoy!_

 _T Warnings For Chapter One: Making out, a tiny swear word_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson._

* * *

The last thing Nico di Angelo wanted was to be noticed in his little corner. So naturally, he didn't last 30 minutes before somebody came up to him. In the dim light of the party (which was totally unnecessary), Nico could barely make out his blonde hair and blue eyes, though he clearly was really athletic, judging from the typical surfer body he had. 'Great,' Nico thought to himself. 'Just what I need. A hot jock making me feel like shit.'

It didn't quite go down like that, though. Once the jock was close enough to speak normally over the music, he grinned at Nico. "Hey, _Darling_ ," he said in an exaggerted southern accent. "Why are you stand here alone?" he asked in his normal voice (Nico decided he liked his voice). Nico blushed and didn't say anything. "Aw, c'mon, Sunshine," he said. "Don't be like that. Tell me. You look like you'd rather collapse than spend another minute here."

Nico gave a small smile. "Well, you're not wrong," he said. Jock boy laughed. "Progress!" he exclaimed, making Nico smile again. "Alright, before I loose you, my name's Will Solace. Yours?" he asked. 'Will,' Nico thought. 'I like that. It sounds nice.' He blinked to make himself stop thinking about it. 'You literally just learned his name,' he scolded himself.

"Um, Nico. Nico di Angelo," he said. Will smiled again. "Victory!" he yelled, making heads turn to look at them. Nico flushed, though Will seemed unfazed by the attention, instead turning back to look at Nico.

"Okay, di Angelo. You look like death. D'you want to get out of here? I won't like, kidnap you or something. Promise," he said. Nico nodded eagerly, making Will laugh again. "Calm down there, Sunshine-" He was interrupted by Nico going "Do _not_ me call Sunshine," which moderately startled him. He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, then Death Boy," he said. Nico thought it was better than sunshine, so he didn't say anything about it, just grinned. "Great then, Sunshine," he said, and dragged a blushing Will Solace to the front door.

* * *

"Alright, di Angelo. New York is a big place. It's generally pretty. I'm going to take you to my favourite places, so you better pick something to listen to," Will said as soon as they were in the car.

Will showed Nico his collection, which was mostly Beyoncé and Britney Spears. He considered putting on _Toxic_ (ironically) but decided against it. He'd probably never hear the end of it from Will. After going through the entire collection, the wrinkled his nose. "How about the radio instead?" he suggested. Will put a hand to his heart, feigning hurt. "I feel offended," he said, pretending to then wipe away a tear. "Do you not think my music taste is simply spectacular?"

"No."

"Well, thanks," Will said. Nico laughed, and leaned to turn on the radio. He switched through the stations before finding _Kerrang!_ and turned the volume up (the day they started streaming to the US was the best day of his life). He was greeted by the familiar vocals of Gerard Way signing Na Na Na. He smiled triumphantly and turned his head to look at Will. He was staring blankly at the radio. When the song ended, he turned to look at Nico. "You chose that over Beyoncé," he stated. Nico nodded. "Yes," he confirmed for good measure. Will shook his head and started the car.

"So, where are we going?" Nico asked. "Well, we're really close to central park, so we're going there first," Will said. "You've probably been, but it's still one of my favourite places," he said bluntly. Nico laughed and Will smiled. "And anyway, it's only about 12:30. We'll get there in about 5, so we'll have about 25 minutes to roam before the park closes. I think that's enough time."

Nico nodded. He didn't know that the park closed, but at 15 he'd just barely been in New York for 5 years, but he hadn't started leaving the house until a year ago, when his half-sister Hazel came into the picture. 4 years inside can turn somebody pretty pale, and his olive complexion was replaced by deathly pale long ago.

The rest of the short ride was spent in comfortable silence. Once they had pulled up to central park, they roamed the path, Will pointing out random places and little anecdotes that went along with them. They sat at a bench, and he prompted Nico to now talk about himself.

"Well, there's not much to say. I used to live in Vegas, for about 6 years. The first four years of my life are foggy. I'm pretty sure I was in Italy with my mother and sister, though. The only thing I remember clearly was the hotel we were staying in on vacation collapsing, which killed my mother..." he trailed off, looking down at his hands. He barely remembered his mother, but the thought of her death was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Will scooted closer. "Hey," he said softly. "You okay?" Nico nodded and leaned on his arm.

"Um, anyway. Then my sister and I moved to Vegas. We stayed with a nanny our father had hired in a hotel & casino called the 'Lotus Casino'. Time seemed to move slower there. The 6 years felt like 6 days. Anyway, Bianca and I went to a boarding school for about a month or two. Bianca left on a trip with Percy Jackson and Thalia, who are my cousins, and our friends Zoë and Grover. When they came back, Percy told me that a metal beam had fallen and he didn't get to Bianca in time...the beam crushed her-" He stopped as his voice cracked, and turned is head into Will's arm. He wrapped an arm around Nico protectively, and he let the tears fall onto his jacket.

'Compose yourself, di Angelo,' he said to himself. Once the tears stopped, he shifted so that he wasn't practically buried in Will's jacket, but with his arm still around his waist. "Anyway, after yelling at Percy and nearly killing him, I asked my father for help. He payed for a small apartment for a bit. Then, my half-sister Hazel came into the picture. She brought along some of my other friends too. Her boyfriend Frank Zhang, our friends Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna, and Piper McLean-" He was interrupted by Will's cry of disbelief. "How can you just casually say you're friends with _the_ Piper McLean?!" he cried.

Nico grinned. "I could introduce you," he suggested. Will nodded so fast Nico thought his neck would snap. He laughed.

"Anyway, along with Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth, we all bought a house together, which was where the party was hosted, despite my protests. And that leads me here," he concluded.

There was a silence, then a small "Wow" came from Will. He smiled (again. Damn this boy). They sat in comfortable silence, Nico curling into Will like a cat. After a bit, Will shook Nico. "Come on Death Boy," he said, grinning. "The park's about to close. Already 1 a.m., and we have a lot more to see tonight."

* * *

"I present to you, the Empire State Building!"

They were standing in front of it (they couldn't go in; it was closed), and it was huge. Well, obviously, but getting up-close and person with it, it was really big.

"Wow," Nico said, which just about summed up what he was feeling right now. He was also a bit tired. The drive to was about 4 hours, occasionally stopping here and there at Will's favorite spots. They stopped at a gas station to get food, drinks, and gas, but otherwise they didn't stop. In Will's words, the Empire State was the "absolute best thing in all of New York history."

"Even Lady Liberty?" Nico had asked.

"Even Lady Liberty," he had replied, grinning. (Course, he was bummed he wouldn't get to see Lady Liberty, but didn't say that to him because he was driving Nico all around New York. And it was apparently closed, but whatever. He was still bummed).

Nico felt a hand slip into his and tug him along the sidewalk. He jumped, startled, and stumbled before regaining his balance. "W-where are we going?" he asked. Will shook his head. "You'll see."

Nico was a little miffed at being dragged along after they had just gotten to the Empire State, but didn't say anything. He tried to think of something, anything except the fact that Will's hand was really warm and fit perfectly into his, or the butterflies in his stomach that had turned into frantic bison.

Eventually they stopped outside a small cafe with an "Open" sign flashing on its window. Will let go of his hand (dammit) and gestured towards the cafe. "Ta da!" he exclaimed. Nico stared at him. "You dragged me along for 10 minutes just so we could eat?"

Will rolled his eyes. "No, silly," he said. "My mom own this place. She lets me eat here for free, so I figured we'd stop here since neither of us have money."

He wasn't wrong, and he figured it couldn't be that bad. "Okay, fine," he said. "We'll eat here. But I better get an embarrassing story from your mom."

Will blushed and started walking towards the door, Nico trailing behind him. As Will was opening the door, Nico realized that Will technically had dragged him along just to eat. When he pointed it out, Will turned a brighter shade of red and told Nico to get inside.

At first he was concerned as to why his mother made her employees come in at the literal ass crack of dawn, but it was just Will's mom in the kitchen. She fussed over him and was polite to Nico, not even hesitating when Nico asked for an embarrassing story. Will thanked his mom, and she bid them goodbye, and they left.

The walk back to the car was spent in comfortable silence. Once they were in, Will turned to him. "So, Death Boy," he said. "Ready to go back?" Nico looked down at his lap. 'No,' he thought to himself. "Yeah," he said aloud, looking up to meet Will's eyes. He smiled, started the car, and began the trip home to Manhattan.

Nico dreaded the moment Will stopped to let Nico out to go home. What if they didn't stay in touch? The thought of not seeing Will again terrified him more than what he would admit. But all good things must come to an end, and Will eventually pulled up by the curb of he house Nico and his friends shared.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, then," Nico said, disappointment clear in his voice. Will nodded, looking down. Nico started to unbuckle his seat belt and was about to open the door when Will grabbed his arm. "Wait-" Will said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"What?" he asked. There was a moment of silence before Will's hand turned his head and then his lips were on his. After a second, Nico kissed him back with the same passion.

Will was the first to pull away, lips swollen and bruised, and Nico knew he looked the same way. A bright red blush adorned both their cheeks. Nico cleared his throat. "Bye, Sunshine," he said. Will shook his head and smiled at him. Nico turned back to open the door of the car. He walked to his front porch, hearing Will's car drive away and fighting down the lump in his throat.

* * *

 _This took longer than what I meant to, mostly because I have never seen New York and I know nothing about it. Anyway, the next chapter will be up in the next week or so. Adios for now._


	2. Chapter 2

_T Warnings For Chapter Two: Swearing, alcohol, sex mentions, and actual sex (at the very end and not written out). This is borderline M I'm so sorry but what can you do? Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

[Two Weeks Later]

Nico groaned as the loud buzzing from his phone became unbearable to ignore. Reaching blindly to his nightstand, he located his phone and turned it on. There was a new message from an unknown number. He swiped it, put in his pin, and looked and it more closely. "hello, sunshine." it read.

He blinked. He hadn't given Will his phone number, so how did he get it? _'Whatever,'_ he thought as his lips turned up into a smile.

 _Thanks for the wake up call. Or, text._

A second later his phone buzzed again.

 _Anything for you, sunshine._

 _You're still not allowed to call me that_

 _Okay, death boy._

Nico smiled, putting his phone back on his nightstand. He stood up and went to brush his teeth and get dressed. After pocketing his phone, he went downstairs to get breakfast. Frank, Hazel, and Piper were already there, chatting quietly.

"Good morning," he said to them as he walked by them. Piper cocked an eyebrow. "That's a first," she commented. Hazel hummed in agreement. "It's morning," she added. "I'm not complaining, but what's with the sudden happy mood?" she asked. Nico looked down, smiling to himself. "Did you like your wake up text?" Frank asked innocently.

Nico's eyes went wide as his head snapped up to a grinning Frank. "You…?" he asked, trailing off. Frank nodded. "We're in the same archery class. He mentioned you, and, well, I gave him your number. You're welcome." Nico nodded, smiling. He really, really liked Frank. "Who's Will?" Hazel and Piper asked at the same time. "Nobody important," he said, but he could tell none of them believed him. Frank and Hazel went back to their conversation, but Piper stared at him with a glint in her eyes. _'Well, she is a daughter of Aphrodite…'_ he thought to himself. He blushed bright red as he realized that _she was a daughter of the goddess of love,_ and stumbled into the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

 _'You don't love Will Solace,'_ he told himself as he made a bowl of cereal. _'You_ _barely even like him.'_ he thought, though he knew it wasn't true. If it was, he wouldn't feel embarrassed to mention him in front of Piper, or anybody.

 _'Whatever,'_ he thought, pushing aside thoughts of Will to enjoy his Froot Loops. He quickly downed the bowl, though, remembering his cat waiting at the shelter. He walked out of the kitchen, saying hello to Percy, Annabeth, and Leo as he passed the table.

He began his walk to the animal shelter, feeling excitement build inside of him. He was finally getting a cat! Bianca had been allergic, so he couldn't get one when he was with her. Now, though, nobody was allergic to cats and he was free to get one.

Walking into the shop, he walked over to the help desk. He told the lady (Ms. Myar, he remembered) about his cat, and she told him to wait while she went to get him. He hummed quietly as she disappeared into the cat center of the shelter, and a minute later, he was thanking her and heading to the care center for supplies and tips.

The cat meowed and he stuck a finger inside the cage. She sniffed it, then rubbed against it. Nico smiled. Her bright pink nose contrasted well with her black fur, and she was delightfully fluffy.

He mindlessly walked to the care center, focusing more on his cat (which he decided to name Nyx). Stopping at the care desk, he set her cage down and fiddled with his shirt. He was humming a Fall Out Boy song when the care receptionist came up to their desk. He looked up, opening his mouth to greet them, but the receptionist beat him to it.

"Sunshine?" asked the familiar voice of Will Solace.

"W-what? Will? You work here?" Nico asked, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down to cover his hands. "I would say that's a bit obvious," he said, making Nico blush. "But what are you doing here?" Nico stared at him, but Will didn't say anything. "I think the cat next to me would be a clue," he said when Will didn't catch on. His mouth formed and O shape and he blushed.

"Right," he said sheepishly. "Well, if you'll follow me, Death Boy, I can teach you what you need to know about cats."

* * *

After about 30 minutes, Nico had everything from litter to cat treats. It was heavy (and expensive), and Will called for a break to help him carry everything.

"You really don't have to," Nico protested as Will approached him. He shook his head. "You can barely even carry her litter," he pointed out. "I'm going to help."

After they got everything sorted out, Will with the heavy stuff and Nico with the toys and food, they headed out. They walked in a comfortable silence, and they reached Nico's house quickly. He unlocked the door and gestured for Will to go inside, following close behind him, and shutting the door.

He set his things down and unlocked Nyx's cage, letting her rub against his and Will's legs, and watching her explore the house. He looked up at Will from his spot on the floor, and found him staring at him. His bright blue eyes looked almost golden in the light, and they made him look angelic.

He looked away and cleared his throat, blushing bright red. "Thank you," he said. Will nodded and smiled. "Can I call you Death Boy, then?" he asked. Nico shook his head. "Don't push your luck Sunshine."

Nico sighed and threw himself on the couch. The others weren't home, and honestly, he didn't notice until Will was gone. He had helped him set up the litter box, tested all her toys, and set out her food and water, then left. That now left Nico alone and with nothing to do.

He decided to watch Hercules (the Disney version) and popped some popcorn. He didn't pay attention much to the movie, though. He thought about Will, and the way his bright blue eyes turned gold in the right light, and his stupid dimples that he hadn't noticed before.

' _Don't think about Will_ ,' he told himself.

' _Why? Thinking about my one hundred percent platonic friend isn't a crime, right_?'

Nico scoffed as soon as he thought that. Who was he kidding? Him and Will weren't just one-hundred percent platonic friends. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew it was true.

He groaned as he noticed Meg singing "I Won't Say I'm Love". _'The timing is just right_ ,' he thought as he went up to turn off the TV. He sat back on the couch to eat his popcorn, greeting Jason and Piper as they walked through the door.

"Hey, Ni-oh!" Piper's eyes widened as Nyx came running at her. She knelt to pick her up and held her to face level. Nyx sniffed her face and rubbed against it, and Piper giggled, then set her down. "When we move out, we're getting a cat," she told Jason firmly, and he nodded seriously before breaking out into a grin.

 _'Another cat?'_ he thought to himself before he had fully processed she had said 'move out'. When he did, he was a bit confused and angry. "Hold up," he said, standing. "When you _move out_?" he asked. Piper blushed and played with the hem of her shirt. "Oh, well, yeah," Jason said. "We talked about it at breakfast. School ends in 2 weeks, and that's when we're going," he explained.

"But-why?"

Piper took to explaining this one. "Next year we're going to college, Nico," she said. "Annabeth, Jason, and I all got into collages in California, and Leo got into a university in Virginia. I'm not sure about the others, but we're going to have to all move out eventually."

Nico nodded. He understood what she meant and their reasoning, but he still didn't like it. "Okay," he said. He walked over to set his bowl on the table, then walked upstairs to his room.

He sat on his bed and jumped as his bum buzzed. He reached down, remembering his phone was there, and turned it on. He had a new text from "Sunshine" (he didn't doubt he was "Death Boy" in Will's phone, anyway).

 _Hey Sunshine. How's your cat?_

 _it's been like, and hour_

 _so it that a yes?_

 _Yeah, she's fine. She likes to sniff people._

 _She just wants to memorize all your scents_

 _well_

 _when you say it like that it doesn't sound very nice_

 _shut up, Death Boy._

 _Make me, Sunshine._

He didn't get a chance to read his response before a knock came at his door. He turned his phone off. "Come in!"

A sheepish-looking Jason walked in. "Hey," he said. Nico smiled at him (it probably looked more like a grimace, but he was trying). He walked towards Nico and sat next to him. "I'm sorry," he said, wringing his hands together. "I know that I'm the first person you told and now there's 3 whole months that you might have to go with nobody there. And I'm sorry, but we really wanted to do this. You know the feeling, when you'd do things that probably aren't the best for the person you love. But it's with them, or for them, so it's worth it."

Nico nodded. He did know the feeling, and it wasn't Jason's fault. Besides, his pep talks made him realize that who he was wasn't something to be ashamed of. He felt better about himself, and that probably wouldn't of happened without Jason. "It's fine, really. You helped me so much, an-"

A buzzing noise came from his phone, and he blushed. "Uh, right, so you-" _Buzzz_. Jason looked at the phone and turned it on. Nico made a grab for it, but it was no use against Jason.

"From Sunshine: death boy don't run away from me," he read aloud. He jumped slightly as another came, but read it, too. "From Sunshine: aw dont be that way death boy. I'm special."

Nico blushed as Jason turned to him. "So, Sunshine's special?" he asked, handing Nico back his phone. "He's, well, I guess, maybe," he stuttered out. Jason smiled. "Why don't you invite your boyfriend over tomorrow? We're having a barbeque," he suggested. "U-um, he's vegetarian?" he tried, hoping Jason didn't notice how it came out like question. "So it Piper," he pointed out. "We're getting some tofu, too. It's at four. Now, Piper and I are going to buy the meat," he said, standing up and walking to the door. "Can't wait to meet your boyfriend!" he said loudly, and left.

As soon as he was sure they were gone, Nico called Will.

"Hey, Dea-"

" _Emergency!_ " he half-yelled into the phone.

"What?! What's wrong?"

"You're my boyfriend."

There was a moment of silence, before Will responded. "Well, I like where this is going."

" _Shut up._ "

"Fine, fine. Question though: _why?_ "

"One of my friends thought you were my vegetarian boyfriend and told me to invite you for a tofu barbeque at four tomorrow."

"Okay," Will said. "I can work with that. As long as I don't have to eat a tofu burger, it's fine."

"Thank you! Jesus, thank you so much. I owe you one, Sunshine."

"Anytime, Death Boy."

* * *

The next day rolled along, and soon the others were outside preparing the barbeque while Nico waited for Will. At around 3:50, Will pulled up to the driveway. Nico went to greet him. "Hey," he said. Will smiled. "Aloha," he greeted. "You're lucky you're cute and that I like barbeque. I'm not just a fake boyfriend for anybody, you know."

Nico didn't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from, but he might as well use it before it fades. "Who said you had to be my _fake_ boyfriend?" he asked innocently, smirking slightly at the way Will's eyes widened and his cheeks became bright red. "Come on," he said, grabbing his hand. "I'll introduce you."

He led him to the backyard, smiling to himself as he did. Everybody was there, even Reyna, who he hasn't seen in ages. "Hey, guys," he said as he got closer. A blonde boy stood up and walked towards him. "You must be Sunshine," he said towards Will. "I-what?" he asked, turning to look at Nico, who was bright red and glaring at the blonde. "Oh, nothing," he said innocently. "I'm Jason. You?" Will looked at Nico for another second before responding. "Um, I'm Will. Or, Sunshine to Death Boy," he said, pointing to Nico.

" _Siyo,_ " said a female voice from behind Jason, and the owner of the voice appeared a second later. It was a pretty girl, with choppy brown hair and multicoloured eyes. Seeing his confused expression, she smiled and explained it meant 'hello' in Cherokee. "You must be Will," she continued when he nodded. "Nico's mentioned you before. I'm Piper," she said. Will nodded, then froze. "Wait...like, Piper McLean?" he asked. She didn't seemed to be pleased with being recognized. "I-sorry," he said, noticing her expression, and it softened. "No, it's okay. I just don't like being treated like a celebrity, you know?"

He didn't, but he nodded anyway. "I didn't mention him," Nico said accusingly. "Frank did. I just said who he was." Piper rolled her eyes. "Or, who he wasn't," she said. "'Nobody important'. I would say your boyfriend is pretty important though." Nico blushed and leaned closer to Will, hiding his face in his arm.

"So!" Jason said with fake cheeriness. "Let's go introduce you to the others," he said, leading them to where the other teenagers were. Once they got there, Nico told him that he shouldn't be nervous to say hello. "Percy, Hazel, and Leo are going to be friendly," he said. "Annabeth and Reyna might seems scary, but if you're nice to them, they're both really good friends." Will nodded, looking over at the two girls who were probably them. "I'll stick with you," Nico said, making Will nearly sigh with relief. "Now, c'mon," he said, grabbing Will's hand and intertwining their fingers. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, he followed Nico to the first group of people.

The barbeque went well. Everybody was friendly and Will fit into conversation rather easily. True to his word, Nico stuck by him, which made things both easier and harder for the both of them.

Will and Nico wee the only ones who knew they had just met. Everybody else thought they were together, and holding hands and kissing Will on the cheek was harder than what it should have been.

At around 6, everybody had finished their share of steak (or tofu, in Piper's case) and conversation was starting to decline. Will took this as an opportinuty to leave. He stood up and told them he was going home. They all said their goodbyes, and he started to walk to his car, Nico by his side.

"So," Nico said as they reached Will's car. "That was harder than expected," he said, stating the obvious. Will nodded. "Eating steak and holding your hand was easier said than done," he joked, smiling down at Nico. He nodded, playing with the hem of his shirt again. "So, um, bye for now Sunshine, I guess," he said, blushing. "Yeah. Bye for now, Death Boy," he said. He leaned down and kissed Nico on the cheek, watching a small smile form on his lips. He walked to his car without saying anything, and Nico watched him drive away until he was out of sight.

* * *

[Two Weeks Later; Prom Night]

"Bye guys," Nico said, waving from his spot on the couch. Percy sighed and stepped towards him. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" he asked. "It's your last prom, Nico, you should go," he said when Nico shook his head. "Please?" he asked. Nico shook his head again and Annabeth put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Come on, Percy," she said. "If he really doesn't want to go, then we can't force him," she continued, looking at Nico. Her words sounded genuine, but the glint in her eyes told him differently.

Percy sighed and nodded. Waving goodbye to Nico, he and Annabeth left. He told himself that the look in her eyes meant nothing, but he was proven wrong when the doorbell rang and Will Solace was waiting outside. He was dressed in a red and black checkered shirt, with black skinny jeans and black converse. Nothing exactly fancy, but he still looked like a god compared to Nico's T-Shirt and Batman boxers.

"Annabeth told me you weren't going to prom," he said as soon as Nico opened the door. _'I knew it!'_ he thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm not," he confirmed. Will gently pushed Nico aside and stepped inside the house. Nico closed the door and turned to Will, who was already looking at him. "Then I'm going to change that!" he exclaimed, grabbing Nico's arm and dragging him up the stairs.

Nico stumbled along, stopping him at his room. Will let go of his arm and stepped inside. "Okay," he said, sitting on his bed. "You are going to prom," he said, again. "But I don't even have a date!" Nico said, trying to escape having to go, but Will only grinned. "Well, that's what I'm here for, isn't it? Now, there must be something you can wear..." he said, walking to his closet.

After a few minutes of looking, Will came out with a plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. "Here," he said, tossing them to Nico. "I'm going to step outside. You stay here and change," he told him, then walked out and closed the door. Nico put on the skinny jeans, and was buttoning his shirt when Will peeked inside. "You decent?" he asked, which would've been nice if his eyes were closed, but instead they were looking right at him. Nico rolled his eyes, buttoning the second to last button. He didn't bother with the last one, and went over to open to door.

Will stared, making Nico want to curl up into a ball. "Um, wow," Will said. "Y-you look _great_ ," he said, taking a step towards him. "Thanks," he said quietly. "We, ah, we should get going," Will said, clearing his throat and stepping away. Nico nodded and followed him to the door, petting Nyx on the way out.

Will smiled at him when they arrived at their school. "C'mon Death Boy," he said. "You and I are going to have fun!" he said confidently. Smiling, Nico let Will intertwine their fingers, which made the butterflies in his stomach have a rave party.

* * *

Half an hour later, Will had the suspicion that the punch was spiked.

After a few cups full of punch, Nico was giggling and dancing, dragging Will with him. "Come on, Sunshine," he whined as he dragged him away from the dance floor. "I was having fun!" Will ignored him and told Percy that he was taking Nico home. He said it was fine, and Will continued to help Nico to his car.

"Why do we have to go already?" Nico said. Will sighed. "Nico, you're drunk," he said as he drove away from the school. "I need to get you home," he explained. The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence.

Will parked in the driveway and helped Nico out. He let Nico attempt to open to door, but after he dropped his keys for the third time, he took over. Unlocking the door, he ushered Nico inside, following close behind him and closing the door.

It took them a bit to get up the stairs, but once they were in Nico's room, it was easier to get things done. He told Nico to just take off the jeans and shirt (he needed help with the shirt). He successfully got Nico into bed, but then he wouldn't let go of him. "Nico, you have to let go," he said, tugging at his arm. "No," Nico said stubbornly. "Stay," he said, looking up at Will. He sighed. "Fine," he said, smiling slightly at the cheer that came from Nico. "Just let me get dressed. Or, undressed in this case. Oh, and I get to be big spoon!" he said as he unbuttoned his shirt. Nico nodded and waited for him impatiently. After turning off the lights and closing the door, he got under the covers with him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you," Nico whispered, leaning into him. "No problem," he said. "Now, sleep." Nico nodded. "Okay. I love you," he said, not thinking much of it. Will, however, blushed and was grateful for the darkness. "I-um, love you, too," he said, pressing his lips to Nico's temple. A quiet 'yay' came from Nico, and then everything was quiet. In just a few minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

Nico woke up to a pounding headache, and at first he thought he was imagining the arms wrapped around him.

He groaned and rolled over, but immediately wished he hadn't. His face was merely inches from Will's, his lips so close…

He shook his head and attempted to get up without waking him up. Key word: attempted. His breathing pattern hitched and changed, and a second later his bright blue eyes were slowly peeling open. "Hi," he said groggily, moving his arm to his side. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, shoving off the covers. Nico probably said something very intelligent like "Uh, potato?" but who could blame him? Will Solace was in his bed, wearing only his boxers, did you expect him not to stare? It didn't matter if you didn't like boys-Will was fucking _hot_.

He could literally feel himself start to drool when he noticed he couldn't see him anymore, just a hand in front of his face. He blinked and shook his head. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. Will smiled. "It's fine," he assured him. "Anyway, come on and get ready. I want to take you to breakfast."

It took Nico a moment to process what he had said. "Wait. Like, a date?" he asked. "Of course," Will said. The butterflies had a rave party again. "I was your date to prom. I should be able to take you on an actual date," he pointed out. Nico didn't say anything, but he felt the blush rise up in his cheeks. "Okay," he said. Will beamed. "Great! I didn't think that would actually work! I'll be outside; open the door when you're ready," he said, grabbing his clothes and walking out.

He quickly pulled on a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, throwing on socks and shoes and shoving his phone in his pocket. He opened the door and stepped out. "Can I use your bathroom?" Will asked when he stepped out. "Yeah, I'm going there now. Follow me," he said, leading him to the bathroom.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," he said, turning to Will. "Yeah, um, can I use like, mouthwash or something? My breath isn't the best," he said. Nico nodded and they walked inside.

The space was a bit cramped, but they managed. "This is going to be awkward," Nico said as they headed to the stairs. "How come?" Will asked. "Come on. We're both stumbling out of my bedroom into the bathroom, and then we come downstairs to tell them we're going on a date."

"Don't worry," he said, taking his hand into his. "I'll be right here," he assured. The butterflies turned into bison, and then they had a rave, but feeling Will's hand in his made Nico feel better about the situation.

"Hey, Leo," he said as they got to the table. Leo grinned as he focused his attention on them. "If you wanted to go and have sex you could've just done it in the locker rooms, you know," he said, taking a sip of his espresso. Will's eyes widened and Nico choked on air. "We-we didn't have _sex!_ " Nico yelled rather loudly. Will nodded frantically. "Guys, guys, it's okay! I know you can get carried away on prom night," Leo said. "I-I didn't have sex with him!" they yelled in unison.

"Who didn't have sex with each other?" asked a voice from behind them. "Oh-hey guys!" Piper greeted as she walked over. "If you guys didn't have sex then Leo, Jason, and Percy owe me a lot of money," she said, sitting down next to Leo.

"You guys made bets on whether we would fuck or not?" Will asked, and Leo and Piper nodded. "Okay. Cool. Sorry to disappoint you, Leo, but now you owe Piper some money," he said. "Yeah," Nico said. "But we should get going. I'm starved. And _no_ , we are not going to have sex in his car," he added, seeing Leo perk up. "Well...you never know!" he said as they walked through the door. Nico rolled his eyes. "I need better friends," he said, curling into Will's side.

"Well, he was right. You never know. We could end up having kinky sex in the backseat of my car," he said. Nico's jaw dropped. "Are you implying something?" he asked. Will shrugged. "I might be," he said, winking at him. _'Oh my_ god _,'_ he thought as he got into his car. _'He did not just imply he wants to have sex with me. Nope. I'm still sleeping.'_

* * *

"You know," Will said as he parked in his driveway. "There's still time to have sex in the backseat," he said. Nico's eyes widened. "Oh my god. Shut up!" he said, blushing as Will burst out laughing. "Okay, okay! I give up. Now come on. I'll drive you home as soon as I change."

He followed Will to his room, taking in everything he could about his house. His room was bright, with Taylor Swift and Beyonce posters covering an entire wall. "Shoo," he said playfully when he was done looking for clothes. I need to change."

Nico stepped outside, looking around the hallway. After about a minute, he opened the door and looked inside. "Damn," he said, stepping in and closing the door. Will jumped, and turned around to look at him. "What?"

Nico blushed, leaning against the wall next to the door. "I-you're dressed. I was hoping to at least find you half naked," he said sheepishly. Will smirked and walked towards him. "Well..." he said, lifting Nico's chin up. "We could always change that," he said, and captured Nico's lips in a fiery kiss.

"Yeah," Nico said after Will broke away. He sneaked his hand over to lock the door. "We should change that," he said, and leaned up to kiss him again. Will responded immediately, using a belt loop in Nico's jeans to pull him closer. You can guess the rest.

* * *

 _Oh my god. Without the author's notes, that was exactly 4.5K words. That's the longest I've written. I only planned or this to be 2.5K words ha, sorry! Hope you liked it, even though I wrote this at 3:30 AM._


End file.
